DEAD Last
by dragonmaster3672
Summary: A new twist on Naruto having a sister. Told in first person. Graphic content in near future.
1. Chapter 1

DEAD Last

Chapter 1: 4 Man Team

(AN): Hello all! This is dragonmaster3672 with his second Naruto fanfic! Hope you all enjoy!

I own nothing but my thoughts.

Here's a brief summary of the story from the Nine Tails incident.

_Kushina had twins, a boy and a girl. Minato fought off the Nine Tails by sealing it inside his children, half in each. Everyone survived the attack, including Minato and Kushina. That is, everyone but their newborn son. He apparently died soon after the Nine Tails was sealed. His body was buried, his grave unmarked. _

_One day, the man who ran the orphanage if the village spotted a young boy sleeping in an alley. He brought him to the orphanage, but could not deal with the child's violence. The pranks were no help either. The child called himself Naruto. He was given the name Uzumaki by the man, because the seal that occasionally appeared on his belly looked like an Uzumaki crest. The man asked the third Hokage to give the boy an apartment, who was only too happy to help._

Now, for the real story.

_~The Morning of Team Selection~_

Man, why does everyone always doubt me? I graduated dead last, sure, but I still graduated! Whatever. I'll make sure they remember the name Naruto Uzumaki if it's the last thing I do.

"Team 10: Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Choji Akimichi," Iruka-sensei said.

"Ugh, why those idiots?" Ino whined.

Iruka-sensei ignored her. "Team 9 is a currently active team, so team 8 will be: Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, and Hinata Hyuga."

Kiba, for once, said nothing, only grunting in response.

"Team 7, due to the unusual number of graduates this year, will be a four man team: Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki, and…" Wait, I'm in the four man team? The hell does that mean?

"Kiriko Namikaze." WHAT!? Why the hell am I in a team with BOTH the Uchiha heir and the daughter of the Fourth Hokage? Does the Universe hate me or something? Universe, if this is divine punishment, I truly regret all those pranks I pulled. I'll apologize to everyone. Just please, please don't stick me with HER.

"Aw, man. Why do I have to be on the same team as that looser?" Kiriko asked, glaring at me.

Oh great, just great! "Kiriko, you and Sasuke both tied for first, and Sakura has the best chakra control I've ever seen in a Kunoichi her age. The only way to balance the teams was to put the dead last with you three." Iruka-sensei said with an apologetic glance in my direction.

If I say anything, I will just make a fool of myself. Iruka-sensei didn't pick the teams, so it's not his fault. If anything it's mine. I better say something though, to let him know I get it. "Yeah, dead last. That's me," I said with a nervous smile at Iruka-sensei.

Iruka-sensei gave subtle nod back and continued assigning teams. Once he finished, Jounin walked in and collected their teams. Except for team 7's Jounin.

"Come on. Where the hell is he?" Kiriko shouted. Honestly, I felt bad for our new sensei. He not only Kiriko to deal with, but me as well. I decided that if I was going to be on the same team as both the Uchiha heir and daughter of the Hokage, I am going to stop and think before I do something stupid.

'_**At least you're on the same team as your crush.'**_ A menacing voice said in my head.

'_Shut up, Kurama. I think it's pretty obvious she's crushing after Sasuke, just like all his fan girls.'_

'_**But this way you have a shot to get to like you.'**_ Kurama, the Nine Tails Beast told me.

'_Point taken,'_

I noticed that while I was talking to Kurama, Kiriko had lodged an eraser in the top of the doorframe. I instantly realized what she was doing, being a prank master myself, and moved to remove it without anyone noticing. I was too late.

The masked Jounin entered the classroom to find chalk in his white hair.

"Ahahahah! That was classic!" Kiriko laughed out on the floor.

"I'm sorry, sensei. I tried to stop her." Sakura said looking completely ashamed.

"Hn," was all that Sasuke said.

I nearly broke the desk when I slammed my head into it, try to see if I was awake.

"My first impression of you all…" the girls both looked hopefully at him, while Sasuke narrowed his eyes. I just kept my head down, waiting for the inevitable.

"I hate you," the girls were practically sobbing, while Sasuke looked away and I didn't move.

"Meet me on the roof." And with that, the Jounin flickered out of the class room.

We followed soon after, and all found a spot on the bench.

"Why don't we start with introductions?" the Jounin said. "Your name, things you like, don't like, hobbies and dreams?"

"Why don't you go first?" Kiriko said pointedly.

"Okay. My name is Kakashi Hatake. Things I like or don't like, not worth mentioning. Hobbies, no. Dreams, none what-so-ever."

You only told us your name, genius. "Next up, you with the pink hair."

"My name is Sakura Haruno. As for who I- I mean what I like, there isn't much. I don't have anything I particularly hate. My hobby is flower arranging. My dream is to become the best Kunoichi I can." Sakura said.

Kakashi-sensei sweatdropped, and I swear I could read his mind in that moment. "Okay, Prankster's next." He said while pointing to Kiriko.

"My name is Kiriko Namikaze. I love ramen! I hate having to wait for ramen to cook. My hobby is training with my mom and dad. My dream is to become the next Hokage!" Kiriko stated happily. Oh my God. We're too similar. I have to say something different, at all cost.

"Okay then. You're next, Blondie." Kakashi-sensei said with a smile in his one eye.

"My name in Naruto Uzumaki." I said quietly. "I like art, I guess. I don't like the mess it can make afterwards. My hobbies include doodling, training, and listening to music. My dream really isn't worth mentioning.

Kakashi-sensei looked at me kind of weirdly, like he had some sort of idea of what I wanted to say. "Alright then. Last up is moody."

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I don't like anything in particular. I hate a lot of things. My hobby is training. I don't have a dream, but a goal, to kill a certain somebody." Man, could he be any more depressing?

"Well, now that we have that out of the way, meet me at training ground seven tomorrow at sunrise. Oh, and don't eat breakfast unless you want puke." With that, Kakashi-sensei disappeared.

I walked back to my apart, without a word to anybody. I packed up my kunai and shuriken, throwing in some explosive tags and steel wire for good measure. With that done, I made my way to Ichiraku Ramen for dinner.

The one person I did not want to see was, unfortunately, eating dinner with her mother there.

I sat down at the opposite end of the counter, hopeful I could be ignored. Sadly, it could never last. "Two house ramen, please."

"You got it, Naruto." Ayame said cheerfully. I nearly flinched as she said my name.

"Naruto?" Kiriko looked over at me, then glared. "What the hell are _you_ doing here?"

"Eating my dinner. What else would I be doing?" I asked, faking tiredness.

"Can't you see I'm trying to enjoy some ramen with my mom? Stop intruding." Kiriko spat.

"Kiriko!" Her mom nearly shouted.

"What, it's true. I mean he's dead last in our class. Why do I have to be teamed up with him?" Kiriko challenged.

"The academy has always put the best and worst students on the same team to create balance." her mom argued.

"Can we please have dad drop him from the team?" Kiriko pleaded.

"Kiriko!" her mom screamed.

"Here's you ramen, Naruto." Ayame said to prevent any damage from happening.

"Thanks, Ayame." I downed the ramen in record time. "You know, it's not very nice to talk about people like there not even here." I said as I finished my meal.

The two girls just looked at me like I had grown a second head, before Kiriko said, "Oh, wah-wah. Why don't you go crying home to mommy about it then?" giving me a smirk.

Did she really just go there? She just went there, didn't she? Well, I can play hard-ball, too. "You know, even if _had _parents, I still wouldn't go crying to them. Just shows what you know about others, huh. Thank you for the food, Ayame." I set my money down and left, ignoring the looks of utter shock from the women still eating.

I roof hopped back home as fast as I could, slamming the door closed as I came in. I locked the door with all ten locks this time, and all but destroyed my bed getting in.

'_**Way to go, Naruto. You just made an enemy of the Hokage's wife for talking to Kiriko like that. Honestly, I'm impressed.'**_

'_I'm not in the mood, Kurama. I just want some time to think to myself.'_

I really shouldn't have done that. If I made an enemy of the Hokage's wife, I might as well have declared war on the man himself. What the hell have I done? I might as well eat breakfast tomorrow, seeing as will probably be the last one I ever have.

(AN): Yeah, I might have made that just a little obvious. Oh well, I guess. The point is, nobody knows Naruto, and nobody really hates his guts for having the Nine Tails sealed inside of him. Thanks for reading and look for the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Lucky Break

(AN): I don't own Naruto, only my thoughts

_~Training Ground Seven, 9 am~_

"Argh, he's late!" Kiriko shouted at the top of her lungs. I figured she was talking about me, seeing as I had yet to walk up to them yet. "Where the hell is that sensei of ours!?" she continued. I had decided it was best to avoid conflict and hid off to the side before anyone had shown up.

"Hey, are we going to be able to train without Naruto? What if Kakashi-sensei decides to punish us all if he doesn't show?" Sakura said worriedly. Yeah, thanks for the vote of confidence.

"Hello, everybody," Kakashi-sensei said as he appeared out of thin air. "Looks like everybody is here, so let's get started."

"But wait Kakashi-sensei, where's Naruto? Isn't he supposed to be here, too?" Sakura asked.

"Oh, don't worry. I think he just needs some time to himself. In fact, he's the one who got here first. I bet you he's ready for whatever I throw at him. Now, when I say start, everyone has until noon to get a bell from me," he said, holding up three bells.

"Wait, three bells?" Kiriko asked. "Why only three?"

"That's easy. Whoever doesn't get a bell by noon gets sent back to the academy," Kakashi said while smiling.

So it's a tactic to divide us and pit us against each other. I'll tell Sasuke when Kiriko rushes him. Then I'll have him tell the others. I doubt the girls will ever listen to a word I say, but I have a chance with Sasuke.

"Ready?" Kakashi asked. No answer.

"Start!" Sasuke and Sakura instantly disappeared. Predictably, Kiriko stood in the clearing ready to have a showdown.

As soon as I saw her rush Kakashi-sensei, I snuck to where Sasuke was hiding without making a sound. "Sasuke," I whispered in his ear while I covered my mouth. "It's a trick. We need to work together to get a single bell. This is a tactic to divide a _team_ and gain the advantage. You need to tell the girls, because I doubt they'll listen to me right now. I'll try and come up with a way to get one. Just have everyone keep him busy for an hour." Sasuke nodded slightly, showing he understood.

I disappeared and hid, while Sasuke went and told Sakura.

'_**Need some help, runt?' **_Kurama asked, obviously making a dig at me.

'_Are you offering?' _I responded.

'_**Well, since you asked. Have Sasuke distract him while Sakura lays some traps. If you and Kiriko can work together to get a bell from him in that moment, your chances of success go through the roof.'**_ Kurama explained. _**'Tell Sasuke and have him choose the locations. Even I can't think on the fly like that boy.'**_

'_Thanks.'_ I said flatly.

At that moment, I saw Sakura get hit with a genjutsu. I ground my teeth and waited for Kakashi-sensei to leave. As soon as he was gone, I rushed quietly to Sakura's side and released her from the genjutsu with a quick pinch.

"Ouch! What the hell was that for, Naruto?" Sakura glared at me.

"You were in a genjutsu," I deadpanned. "Come on, we have to find the others."

"Eh? Uh…Okay," Sakura said.

"What's the plan, loser?" Sasuke asked from behind me. Next to him stood Kiriko, who wouldn't meet my eye.

"Sasuke, you're going to distract him while Sakura lays some traps. Then you're going to lure him into them. Pick wherever you want. Kiriko and I will help out once the traps have been sprung." I explained.

"Why me and you, huh?" Kiriko asked darkly.

"Our fighting styles, from what I saw of yours earlier, are nearly identical. It only makes sense to do it that way." Oaky, I was lying through my teeth. I hated every minute of this. I only said what I did so nobody would be distracted.

"Grrr, fine," Kiriko mumbled.

_~One Hour Later~_

"We got him, Sasuke. Go for it!" Kiriko shouted. We were both grappling Kakashi-sensei's limbs, an arm and a leg each. Steel wire had his arms separated, but we were taking precautions.

Sasuke rushed in and grabbed a single bell. "We win." Sasuke said with a smirk.

"I guess you all pass then," Kakashi-sensei said with a sigh. "Naruto, how did you figure it out?"

"Eh? Me? I thought it was obvious, honestly. Doesn't a shinobi team consist of three, ideally? Well, when you said that someone was going back to the academy if we failed, it clicked. Why have a team if it's not to encourage teamwork?" I half explained, half asked. Am I really the only one who thought about that?

"I couldn't have said it better myself. Congratulations, everyone. You are now officially genin," Kakashi-sensei announced.

Whew, glad that's over with. "Yippy!" Kiriko shouted, dancing around.

"Finally…" Sakura sighed in relief. Sasuke just had a small grin.

_GGGRRRROOOOOOOOOWWWWWWLLLL!_

"Oh, man am I hungry…" Kiriko moaned in pain.

Everyone but Kiriko looked at me, then at Kiriko. "What?" I asked.

"Honestly, I thought that was your stomach growling," Sakura admitted.

_**GGGGRRRROOOOOOOOOWWWWWLLLL!**_

"_That_ was my stomach growling," I said plainly. "Well, I'm going to go eat." I left, without so much as a backward glance.

_~Twenty Minutes Later at Ichiraku Ramen~_

"Two more orders of pork ramen, please," I asked, setting my 38th bowl of ramen down.

"Coming right up, Naruto," Ayame said happily.

"Thank you, Ayame," I said with a smile. I turned as I heard footsteps entering the booth. Great, just what I need. Another meal cut short. I almost walked out of their right then, but then I thought that was being petty.

I ignored whoever it was who entered, until they said, "Can I get three bowls of house ramen?" Kiriko asked as the rest of team seven entered the booth. There was only a total of four seats in the booth, so I figured that there was no way to avoid them.

Kiriko glanced in my direction, only to have her eyes nearly bulged out of her head. I didn't know what the problem was. It was only about 40 empty bowls of ramen I had stacked next to me.

"Here you go, Naruto. Two more pork ramen," Ayame cheered.

Kiriko's, Sakura's, and Sasuke's jaws all hit the floor. "What? Can't a guy enjoy his ramen in peace?" I asked them.

I continued to suck down my ramen, stacking the bowls when I was finished. "Aahhh. That hit the spot. Nice not to over eat once in a while. Thanks Ayame." I said as I put down the money.

"H-How on earth can you call that _light_?" Kiriko asked, still picking up her jaw.

"Huh? I call it light because 55 bowls what I usually eat, and when I go all out it hits the eighties," I said, as if she had asked what color the sky was. "See you guys later."

With that, I started walking home, taking a longer route than normal. I still didn't want to talk to Kiriko about what happened last night. If I talked to her then, I would have done something I would regret later. Sometimes, it's better to actually think things through.

'_**You're just now figuring that out? What took you so long.?'**_ Kurama asked, obviously amused.

'_I don't know. I really should have started doing that sooner, huh?' _I asked.

'_**You think? Well, it's not like it's the end of the world. At least you started using that brain of yours'**_ Kurama mused.

'_Ah, shut up.' _I said.

I walked into my apartment, fixing to take a quick nap. I was just about to lay down when there was a knock at the door. Now who the hell could that be?

I got up and looked through the peep hole. Did she follow me hear? How else could she know where- duh! Her dad's the damn Hokage. Of course she'd have access to that kind of information. Why the hell is she here, anyways? If, by any chance she did follow me here, I can't act like I'm not home. Great, just what I need.

I answered the door, and Kiriko jumped in surprise. "I am truly sorry for my daughter's actions last night," her mom said, bowing bot her and Kiriko's head.

"I'm sorry I said what I did. I didn't know." Kiriko looked down at the ground in shame. I could almost see tears forming in her eyes.

"Sigh. Its fine, I accept your apology. In fact, you're the first one to actually apologize for saying something like that. I really appreciate it. I just needed some time to think. Sorry if you got the wrong impression," I said with a smile. "And besides, I'm not totally alone. I've got everyone from the academy and team seven. That includes you," I said, giving Kiriko an honest look. And Kurama, I mentally added.

Her mom was utterly shocked at my response, evident with her jaw on the floor. Kiriko just looked at me like she wanted to say something more. "D-Did you at least know them?"

I gave her a half sad, half serious smile. "I don't even know what their names are, much less ever meet them. To be honest, I think it's easier that way. I mean, Sasuke's parents were killed, so he had a bond forcibly severed. That means grieving follows. If you don't know who they are, how can you grieve?"

Kiriko really looked like she was about to cry, but her mother said, "Oh, where are my manners? My name is Kushina Namikaze. May ask your name?"

"My name's Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki!" I said with a huge grin plastered on my face.

I noticed as she winced at the name Uzumaki, like she was familiar with it, but I decided not to press.

"Say, Naruto. All the teams that passed are going to have a dinner party at our house tonight. Would you like to come? I'll warn you now that everyone is bringing their parents, so I understand if you're uncomfortable with going," Kiriko explained carefully.

"Sure, I can come. It's not a big deal until somebody makes it one, right?" I said cheerfully.

"Um… Could I maybe see some of your artwork before we go?" Kiriko asked politely.

"Sigh. Do you want to come inside? It might take a little bit to explain this." I said, figuring someone was bound to ask sooner or later.

"Um… Oaky?" Kiriko said giving me a questioning look.

"You're welcome to stay as well, Mrs. Namikaze." I said.

"Please, just Kushina," she said as she walked inside.

"Now," I said as I sat at the table. "I'm going to be honest with you. I lied during introductions. As a matter of fact, I lied because of you."

"So, you lied to impress me?" Kiriko asked, shocked.

"No. I lied because I was going to say the exact same thing as you. I have never made a painting or drawing in my life, and I have almost no time to listen to music. If Kakashi-sensei caught wind of this, I'd probably be dropped. At the time, I was just trying to make a point that I was different, but I have no idea to who." I admitted. "Not to mention, Kakashi-sensei looked pretty surprised that I said what I did."

"So you were trying to make a point somebody, but why?" Kiriko asked.

"Sigh. I didn't want to come off like some sort of copycat. Sorry." I said simply.

Kiriko sat there shocked, before she started thinking pensively.

'_Hey, Kurama, any idea what she's thinking,' _I asked.

'_**I don't know. Wait a bit longer, and maybe you'll find out,'**_ Kurama said after a pause.

'_Doesn't it almost look like she's having a conversation in her head?'_ I pushed.

'_**I admit, that does appear to be the case.'**_ Kurama admitted.

"Hey, mom. Can I stay here and talk for a bit? I'll walk back with him so he doesn't get lost." Kiriko asked Kushina.

"Okay, you can stay." Kushina said. She turned to me and said, "But if anything happens to my daughter, _I'll kill you_."

"I can assure you that will not happen." I said looking bored. Honestly, if she was trying to scare me, she'd need to try harder.

"Okay, bye!" she said while running out of the apartment.

"So, what did you want to ask me?" I asked.

"Well, do you have, um how do I put this, a voice in your head?" Kiriko asked shyly.

"Yes. Do you?" I countered.

"Yes. What its name?" Kiriko asked, once more looking ashamed.

"Will you tell me if I tell you?" I pushed.

"Yes." Kiriko said looking me in the eyes.

"His name is Kurama. Believe it or not, he looks like a giant fox with nine tails." I explained.

"WHAT? That's exactly like mine!" Kiriko shouted.

"Hey Kurama, get your ass out here and start explaining." I yelled at my stomach.

"**Fine." **Kurama said, but he said it from two different places at once.

A small bit of chakra came out of my stomach, but also out of Kiriko's. The chakra merged, and a small, translucent fox appeared on the table.

"**Oh. Now I see." **Kurama said with a laugh.

"What the hell is so funny Kurama!?" I shouted.

"**Sorry, but when both halves of my chakra mixed, the memories of both fused. I did tell you both before that I was only half of my full potential. Looks as though the other half has been found. Now Minato won't have to worry about a half power Nine Tails wandering around."** Kurama mused.

"So are you going to explain or not?" Kiriko asked.

"**I'll let Minato have that honor. It'll be fun to see him squirm. Naruto, Whatever you do at the party, do not get Kushina angry."** Kurama warned.

"Why? She doesn't scare me," I said. "I mean, she looked like any mother would if two children were left alone. Not that I would know personally, of course, just from what I've noticed walking around at night."

"**Naruto, I'm telling you not to get her angry because she scares **_**me**_**."** Kurama explained.

"Oh. Well then. I'll take your word for it." I suddenly felt like I had maybe hours to live. If that woman scared Kurama, she was not a force to be messed with.

"Oh man look at the time! We're going to be late for the party if we don't leave soon. Kurama, you'd better dispel before somebody else sees you." Kiriko said.

"**Fine. Later,"** Kurama said as he popped into smoke.

Kiriko took my hand and we rushed out of the apartment, making sure the door was closed. We raced through the streets at near breakneck speeds, Kiriko leading the way. We managed to get to her house before we crashed, thankfully. When she opened the door, I found out that I was the first one there out of the invited guests.

"Hey dad, I'm home. And I brought a friend." Kiriko marched me into her house straight to the living room.

"Welcome home, Kiriko. And who is this?" the Fourth Hokage asked.

"M-My name is Naruto Uzumaki, Lord Hokage." I said with a bow.

"No bowing and scraping in this house. And no need to be so formal. Minato is fine. Naruto was it? Are your parents going to be here for the party?" Minato asked. I winced.

"Dad, has Mom come home yet?" Kiriko asked, quickly changing the subject.

"No she hasn't, but I expect she'll be here in about 3…2…1…" Minato pointed to the door.

"Minato, I need to warn you about something!" Kushina shouted as she barreled into the living room. When she saw me she said, "Oh, no. I'm too late." Kushina pulled Minato off the sofa and dragged him upstairs. Strangely, instead of the shouting I expected to hear, it was eerily quiet.

Minato came down a few minutes later and looked at me. "My sincerest apologies. I didn't know." Minato looked absolutely torn.

"Hey, don't worry about it. It was a simple mistake. It could have happened to anybody," Said smiling. "It's not like they're dead or anything. I just don't know them. No biggie."

"Hey, um, Dad? Can you bring Mom down? We want to discuss something before somebody else shows up." Kiriko said, glancing at me.

Kushina was downstairs and on the couch in less than a second. "Well, what did you want to talk about?"

I sweatdropped at her antics. "Kiriko, do you think it would be funny to ask him to do it? I sure would like to see him squirm if he's that afraid of your mother."

"Oh, I couldn't agree more." Kiriko stated with an evil smile.

Then we yelled in unison: "Kurama, get your ass out here, now!"

Minato and Kushina gasped as they heard what we said. They stared in shock as a drop of chakra exited each of our stomachs, and once again fused together to form a small transparent fox.

"Now, Kurama if you don't want me to sick Mom on you, start explaining." Kiriko commanded while holding a smile of death.

"**The both of you really do get off on torturing me, don't you?"** Kurama said, obviously pissed.

"Well, Kurama, if started being a little more blunt, we wouldn't have to do this. Being vague got old when I turned five," I retorted.

"**Grrr, fine. Minato, I can only access their memories up to when they were two. I can tell you for sure that they both had my chakra sealed in them at birth. That, and the fact that they share a birthday, is all I can say for sure." **Kurama explained

While everyone was thinking, I took a look at the three of them. I noticed that Kiriko definitely got her looks from her mother. Red hair, big eyes. It was almost like they were siblings. One difference was that Kiriko had whisker marks, not unlike my own. Her eyes were her father's; bright blue and kind. That's also something we shared. Minato was the only blond in the building besides me.

It was then I noticed something. Why are Kiriko and I the exact same height? And Kurama mentioned a shared birthday.

"Hey, Kiriko? Not to be rude or anything, but how old are you?" I asked without thinking.

"Twelve. Why?" Kiriko asked pointedly.

"Nothing, just that Kurama mentioned a shared birthday. By the way, I'm also twelve, if it helps," I said.

Now what did a shared birthday, same age, a couple of similar features, and Kurama's shared chakra mean? _'It shouldn't be possible, because Kiriko's an only child.' _I thought absent-mindedly

'_What does being an only child have to do with this?' _Kiriko asked back.

'_I don't know, but with all the facts point to being siblings. Wait a second. Are we even talking right now?'_ I looked at Kiriko for conformation.

'_Of course we're talking,'_ Kiriko "said" as she turned to me. _'How else do people have a conversation?'_

'_Oh, I don't know. Telepathy, maybe?' _I said, holding her gaze and raising an eyebrow.

"What the hell!?" Kiriko shouted.

"What? What's wrong?" Minato asked, surprised at the sudden outburst.

"W-W-We just had a whole conversation without even _talking_," Kiriko freaked.

"We do it with Kurama all the time, don't we?" I countered.

"Well, yeah, but why can we do it with each other?" Kiriko looked about ready to pass out. I admit I was a little freaked as well, but I had heard of stranger things.

"I don't know. Any ideas, Kurama?" I asked.

"**Oh, why me?" **Kurama whined. Now I was concerned. Kurama _never_ whined.

"Spit it out. Now." I commanded.

Kurama happily obliged.** "From what I gather, and since the simplest explanation is often true, I'd you're siblings, and twins at that."**

"WHAT!?" everyone shouted in unison.

"**Sigh. Minato, stand next to Naruto for a minute. Kushina, tell everyone what you see."** Kurama said.

Minato stood next to me while Kushina looked closely at both of us. Kushina had us turn a complete circle, and we were only too happy to do so.

"You look like you could pass as siblings…" Kushina wandered off.

"You know, I thought the same thing about you and Kiriko," I said.

A knock at the door signaled the end of the conversation. Kurama disappeared while Kushina went to answer the door.

(AN): If it's not painfully obvious at this point, you need to get your eyes checked. Keep an eye out anyway for the next chapter.

Until next time!


End file.
